This Little Thing Called Love
by sexyface
Summary: I love you, you dolt! For five years, I’ve been so stupidly in love, waiting for you! Oh, I know I’ve been dating other people. But those were all desperate and useless attempts to finally let you go! But no! I couldn't just get over you! HG


A/N: Well this is just a short little one-shot that's been floating around in my head. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing. And please review!

Than you!

**_This Little Thing Called Love_**

God, he was so attractive, sitting there, struggling through his homework. Why did he have to be so oblivious to my feelings? All he had to do was look up and see me here, waiting for him. I had fallen hard. And for my brother's best mate, if you can imagine.

"Ginny?" Harry said.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Are you staring at me for any particular reason?"

"No." I said hastily, averting my eyes. "Just spacing, I guess." I shrugged it off. He went back to his homework. I look over at Hermione, sitting contently with her hand in Ron's, as they worked slowly through their homework. Harry glanced over at them. He caught my eye and we laughed silently at Ron and Hermione's bizarre, yet not entirely unexpected relationship. Harry looked back down at his parchment and scribbled something down.

"Done." He announced. "You guys done?" he looked over at Ron and Hermione.

"No." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Are you telling me, Hermione, that I got my homework done before you?" Harry said in mock astonishment.

"I guess so." Hermione replied vaguely.

"Ginny?" He asked.

"What?" I said, looking up at him.

"You done with your work?"

"Yeah, I am." I said, trying to sound off hand. "You want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure." We stood up and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how're your classes?" Harry asked me, after a moment of awkward silence.

"Hard." I replied simply. "I mean, I didn't know that they would start out the year with all that work. I understand the O.W.Ls are very important, but this is nuts."

"I know the feeling." Silence. Why did he have to do this to me? _How _did he do this to me? He was so wonderfully Harry. He was perfect for me. I could see it, everyone else could. But he refused to love me.

"So…"

"Right." Silence. I couldn't take it.

"Harry, listen. I have I tell you something." I waited for a response.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"I don't really have my homework done."

"Oh." Harry said, clearly not seeing where I was going with this.

"And I wasn't spacing."

"Oh." I sighed. Harry is such clueless git.

"Harry, you prat. Don't you get it?" We stopped walking, and he looked at me, puzzlement etched across his features.

"Get what?"

"You're worse than Ron, Harry." I snapped.

"Is there a point to this?" Harry asked, irritably.

"Yes!" I said incredulously. "I love you, you dolt! For five years, I've been so stupidly in love, waiting for you!"

"You...but…"

"Oh, I know I've been dating other people. Michael Corner, Dean Thomas. But those were all desperate and useless attempts to finally let you go! But no! You had to keep being your clueless, idiot, amazing self. And I couldn't just get over you!" I grabbed his face, pulled it to mine and pressed my lips soundly on his. I turned on my heal and ran off, leaving a dumbfounded Harry behind me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slammed into the common room and stormed up to my dormitory. I collapsed on my bed and let out a frustrated and embarrassed sigh and rolled over onto my back, staring at the ceiling. My body began to relax into my bed, my eyes closing, finally sleep washing over me. I don't know how much time passed while I slept. All I know is that I woke suddenly as I heard the door open and felt someone sit at the foot of my bed.

"Hermione." I said sleepily. "Just let me sleep a little longer."

"I'm not Hermione." Came Harry's voice. "And I need to talk to you now." I suddenly felt wide-awake.

"Harry." I said, sitting up and attempting to smooth my fiery hair with my fingers. "Hi."

"You don't have to act embarrassed around me." He said.

"Look, about that stuff that I said. I was…It was…I shouldn't—" But I was cut off as Harry's lips covered mine. He placed his hand gingerly on my shoulder as the kiss deepened. We broke apart, and I looked into his emerald eyes.

"I love you too." He said.


End file.
